


mission failure

by rogueshadows



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: “He wasn’t there Cassian, what does he know? I’ve read his file and you are more intelligent than him by a large margin,“ the droid said, sounding bitter on his behalf. Cassian couldn’t help but feel grateful for the droid’s loyalty, even if it came in the form of a likely security breach.





	mission failure

As Cassian stared out at jungle outside the base Major Draven’s last warning rang in his ears; to shape up or else rethink his place in the rebellion. It was the last insult of a barrage questioning his actions on his recent failed mission. Cassian felt lost and angry, mostly at himself for not being smarter. He remained stoic in the debriefing and accepted the criticism, not wanting to give any more reason to think him unfit for duty.

He’d let himself be distracted, choosing to help civilian instead of maintaining his focus, the rebellion would pay the price. He should have listened to his training and kept his mind on the mission but the girl had looked so scared and the inebriated imperial officers were not backing down. They hauled her out of the cantina and off into the back alley before Cassian intervened. By the time he had fought them and gotten back to the bar his contact had come and gone, his vital information lost. Cassian searched the port and anywhere else he might be able to catch up for the contact but it was too late. He had prepared himself for the repercussions but still felt awful with the debrief over.

K-2SO stepped outside and found Cassian, his posture tense with worry. The droid didn’t often drop his sardonic mood but could process that Cassian was upset by the debriefing, so he decided to say to Cassian what he’d wanted to the Major and the long winded reprimand.  
“He wasn’t there Cassian, what does he know? I’ve read his file and you are more intelligent than him by a large margin,“ the droid said, sounding bitter on his behalf. Cassian couldn’t help but feel grateful for the droid’s loyalty, even if it came in the form of a likely security breach.  
“He’s not all wrong, Kay,” he said, knowing he needed to be better than this in the future, no matter how he felt and no matter the human cost.  
”A matter of opinion,” the droid said, seeing Cassian upset had a tendency to make him extra judgmental. Cassian couldn’t help but smile.  
“You probably shouldn’t have read his file...but thank you,” he added, patting the droid on the shoulder as they headed back inside the base.  
“You’re welcome,“ the droid responded, “humans are overly private with their statistics if you ask me.”


End file.
